Hari yang menyebalkan (sequel Topi)
by bae.jun13
Summary: " menyebalkan! Kris mulu yang dipikirkan olehnya " ./" namjachingu? Kalian berpacaran? ".sekarang topi itu bukan membuatnya senang lagi. EXO fanfiction, Yaoi!


**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun and other**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Happy Reading :D**

**.**

.

.

.

" kau berkencan dengan Kris lagi? " seru _namja_ manis berkulit tan ke _namja_ imut itu

" y-yah! Jangan keras keras " Chen -_namja_ imut itu- menutup mulut Kai -_namja_ manis, dengan tangannya

" hehaasshh! " kata Kai tidak jelas sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Chen

" jangan berteriak makanya! " Chen melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kai

Kai mengambil napas sebanyak banyaknya, " yah! Kau sudah tiga kali melanggar janji karena Kris! "

" jangan membawa bawa Kris! Dia tidak salah tahu! " Chen menatap Kai tajam, namun diabaikan Kai

" kalau bukan karena Kris, kau tidak akan melanggar janji lagi kan? " kata Kai sambil balik menatap Chen datar

" yah! Dia tidak salah! "

" kau masih saja membelanya! Lebih penting aku atau dia? " seru Kai

" ehmm, kalian bisa diam. sudah ada guru tuh! " Luhan sang ketua kelas sedikit mengebrak meja Chen dan Kai

" ah, i-iya " kata Chen dan Kai sedikit gugup

* * *

" Jongiee, jangan marah, ya " Chen mengejar Kai yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat

" Kaii " Chen masih setia mengejar Kai

" Kim Jongin! " sekarang Chen menarik jas Kai agar dia berhenti

" apa? " kata Kai ketus

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya, " ah, jangan marah dong! "

" siapa yang marah? " Kai langsung lari meninggalkan Chen

" KAAIII! TUNGGU AKU! " Chen berusaha mengejar Kai, tapi apa dayanya? Dia sangat buruk dalam pelajaran olahraga

* * *

" menyebalkan! Kris mulu yang dipikirkan olehnya "

" hahh, berarti aku harus mencari pacar sekarang! "

_Duk_~

" aduh! " karena tak hati hati Kai menabrak bahu seseorang yang menyebabkan hidungnya memerah

" ah, _mianhae_ aku tak sengaja " suara yang tak familiar namun Kai kenal itu. aksennya sedikit aneh, bisa dikatakan cadel

" eh? " Kai menatap takjub orang itu, dia kan..

_Oh Sehun_

" ah, _gwenchanayo_ " Kai membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali, lalu beranjak pergi

" Hei! Tunggu dulu! " belum sempat Kai berjalan orang itu sudah memanggilnya saja

' haaiisshh, mapuslah aku ' batin Kai

" ah, iya ada apa? " kata Kai dengan senyum manis dibibirnya

" kau bukannya yang di halte bus itu? " Sehun menatap Kai intens

" i..iya, _wae_? " kata Kai gugup, bagaimana tak gugup kalau dilihat seperti itu?

" ani, masih menyimpan topiku? " kata Sehun datar

" iya, kau mau aku mengembalikannya? "

" tidak, itu buat kamu saja " Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang membuat Kai ingin mati saja sekarang

* * *

" _HYUNGGGG!_ "

" apaan sih? " Suho -orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ itu- menatap adiknya kesal

" aku senangg sekalii.. " Kai -sang adik- memeluk erat hyung-nya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah itu

" lepaskan akuu! " rintih Suho

" _hyung_, kau tahu? "

" tidak "

" _hyung_ tadi bertemu 'dia' lho " Kai menggenggam tangan Suho dengan mata yang berbinar binar

" eh? Yang memberimu topi itu? " Suho menatap tangannya yang digenggam Kai, sedangkan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya antusias

" namanya siapa sih? " tanya Suho, pasalnya dari Kai menceritakan orang itu, Kai belum memberi tahu namanya

" Oh Sehun! " seru Kai, sedangkan Suho membelakkan matanya kaget

Kai bingung dengan ekspresi Suho, akhirnya bertanya, " _wae_? Ada yang salah? "

Suhi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, " _ani_, hanya saja dia itu.. "

_Ting Tong~_

belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan omongannya, bel pintu rumah mereka tiba tiba berbunyi

" biar aku yang buka, _Hyung_ " Kai berlari ke pintu rumahnya itu

_Cklek_~

" eh? " Kai membelakkan kedua matanya

" _annyeong haseyo_ " kata orang yang datang itu

" kau mencari siapa, Sehun-sshi? " tanya Kai ramah

" eh? Bagaimana- "

" di topimu " Kai langsung memotong perkataan Sehun, karena dia tahu apa yang mau dikatakannya

" ehm, sebenarnya aku mencari- "

" oh ya, ayo masuk dulu " Kai sudah memotong perkataannya, lau mengajaknya masuk

" kau mencari siapa tadi? " kata Kai lagi setelah menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk

" sebenarnya aku mencari kakakmu " kata Sehun dengan hati hati

" kakakku? Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Kai bingung, ' ada apa dengan Suho _hyung_? ' batinnya

" ehhmm, karna dia _namjachingu_-ku, Kai " Suho tiba tiba datang dengan dua gelas teh ditangannya

" _namjachingu_? Kalian berpacaran? " Kai menunjuk Sehun dan Suho bergantian

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, " _ne, mianhae _Kai "

Kai mendengus kesal, lalu pergi kekamarnya

* * *

_BRAK_~

dengan kasar, Kai menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu mengambil sebuah topi yang yang digantung dikamarnya

" haissh, _jinjjaa_! " dia meremas topi itu kesal, rasanya dia ingin membuang topi itu sekarang

namun karena dia tahu harga topi itu mahal. jadi dia tidak jadi membuangnya

" haahh, berarti benar aku harus mencari pacar mulai sekarang " Kai melemparkan topi itu sembarang arah

" hari ini sangat menyebalkan "

sekarang topi itu bukannya membuatnya senang, tetapi membuat perasaanya marah, kesal, kecewa. Semuanya lengkap

END

Balasan Review **Menghilang?:**

**askasufa: **ah, gwenchana. Kris emang terlalu jaim, keliatan banget dari mukanya, iya ulah si Xiu hehe. Chen emang terlalu polos aku gak kuat liat kepolosannya. Iya ini KaiHun nya udah jadi :). Akan ku usahakan buat KrisChen lagi. Gomawo~

**Kim Mika**: iya, pairing ini sangat jarang, Chen juga biasku dia memang sering sekali terlupakan. Iya itu semua ulah Xiu sama Suho. Gomawo~

**Blacknancho**: dia emang licik kok #plak. Gomawo~


End file.
